


一个基因突变（确信）的故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: ∪･ω･∪
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	一个基因突变（确信）的故事

又是一个稀奇古怪的小故事，有擅自成精的史蒂夫出没，捏他了田螺姑娘与灰姑娘的部分情节，跟以前那些故事一样毫无逻辑，而且蠢呼呼╰(*´︶`*)╯  
————  
想看，普通人设定的巴基，又糙又可爱的熊熊，清贫度日家徒四壁，却还是很善良，经常喂养饥饿的流浪猫猫狗狗，还会为它们治疗，因此家门口总是盘踞（？）着各种毛茸茸。某天雨夜熊熊在小巷子里捡到一只受重伤的金毛小狗狗，于是带回家悉心照料，用牛奶和肉骨头喂养它，陪小狗狗玩耍，还给小狗狗讲睡前故事，金毛小狗狗很会撒娇，经常缠着熊熊要他rua自己的小肚子和毛毛。两个多月之后金毛小狗狗完全痊愈了，一天下午它忽然咬咬巴基的裤脚，原来是想要离开熊熊的家，巴基虽然十分舍不得，不过他尊重小狗狗的决定，并对它说遇到坏事可以随时来自己这里寻求帮助，小狗狗呜咽一声便踏出了房门，走了几步路又回头看着巴基，似乎是很舍不得他。  
自那之后又过去了半年多的时间，某天一个金发蓝眼壮汉，脸超帅身材超辣，出现在熊熊家门口。巴基一看到火辣金发男就对他dokidoki，他很想去跟这位火辣金发男说说话，可由于巴基太害羞了，不好意思向一位陌生人搭讪，所以熊熊只是站在屋檐下，用眼角余光瞅着那个人。没想到火辣金发男主动向熊熊这边走来，巴基还没反应过来就被他抱得紧紧的，金灿灿的头发在巴基胸口蹭啊蹭，比熊熊还高壮的身躯软乎乎地贴着巴基，发出呜噜呜噜的撒娇声。熊熊搂抱住这位高大英俊、行为举止却十分孩子气的火辣金发男，rua着对方灿金色的头发，心想这家伙怎么跟我八个月前遇到的那只小狗狗那么像啊。忽然，更令熊熊惊讶的事情发生了，这位孩子气的火热金发男蹭着蹭着，居然长出来一对可可爱爱的汪耳朵与一条毛茸茸的汪尾巴，吓了信奉唯物主义（。）的巴基一大跳。  
熊熊推开金发男，问你是谁？来我这里做什么？金发男很委屈，摇着尾巴呜呜咽咽，说巴基你不记得我了吗？我是八个月前被你救回来的那只金毛小狗狗啊，我叫史蒂夫，是一只狗子精（？）熊熊说你莫驴我，既然你是狗子精为什么之前从没变成人。史蒂夫说因为我那时被坏人下咒了，这个咒会让我只要待在我最喜欢的人身边就无法变成人类，另外那时候我受伤太严重，维持不了人类形态，所以一直是小狗狗的样子，离开你家之后的这几个月，我去消灭了那些给我下咒的坏人，所以就又可以变成人类了。史蒂夫担心巴基不相信他说的话，就把自己毛茸茸的汪尾巴塞到熊熊手里，说你要是觉得我在说谎，可以摸摸我的尾巴，保证rua起来跟小狗狗的一样舒服！  
由于金发男史蒂夫真的很好看，他的尾巴也很好rua，于是熊熊相信了他的话（划掉）由于金发男史蒂夫态度非常诚恳，于是熊熊相信了他的话，不过他还是有一个疑惑，那就是无论狗子史蒂夫还是人类史蒂夫，熊熊都是这几个月才刚见到，他又怎么会成为史蒂夫喜欢的人呢？史蒂夫沉默了一会，告诉熊熊其实他以前也不是狗子精，而是一株营养不良的文竹（这个是芽芽），被少年时代的巴基（就是詹詹）从外面带回来养在家里，很认真地照顾着，为了报答巴基，每天当他不在家时，文竹史蒂夫就会帮忙做些家务。后来文竹史蒂夫，就在巴基的精心照料下越来越健壮，却由于某种不知名病毒枯萎了，那段时间巴基每天都心情低落，对着日渐枯萎的文竹史蒂夫流着眼泪说请你不要走，可最后文竹还是凋零了，史蒂夫离开他栖身的花盆时，是一位瘦弱而苍白的金发男孩的灵魂形态，漂浮在半空中给少年巴基擦眼泪，又亲吻他柔润的双唇。  
好在思念巴基的史蒂夫还是获得了一个机会，被选中去参加基因改造计划，从文竹精进化成狗子精（？），拥有了更多活动能力（文竹毕竟只是植物，不能动的）的他可以去找巴基了，结果又为了挫败一只名叫红骷髅的章鱼怪的阴谋（让文竹史蒂夫凋零的不知名病毒就是他手下的嗨爪制作的，目的是鲨光所有植物（？），狗子精史蒂夫再次陷入了沉睡。这一睡便是十多年，巴基已经从詹詹变成了熊熊，史蒂夫醒过来后的第一件事也是去找巴基，然而又在铲除章鱼怪红骷髅手下的嗨爪势力的时候遭到暗算，被打成重伤还变成小狗狗，幸好巴基捡到他还照顾他。史蒂夫又说，离开巴基之后他与其他几只精，有蜘蛛精（小娜）螃蟹精（阿铁）肥啾精（阿鹰）史莱姆（绿胖）锤子精（阿锤）组成联盟，彻底消灭了所有嗨爪，也救出了很多被嗨爪伤害的各种异常生物，尘埃落定之后他便立刻过来找巴基了。  
巴基听了这话感到十分惊讶，不过这并不是因为他第一次知道世界上有这么多异常生物，而是因为…“我说怎么十几岁的时候家里经常出现好吃的饭菜和干净的桌椅地板呢，原来是你做的啊！而且我那时候还经常梦见一位头上长绿叶（。）的金发小个子，我们在梦境中的草坪上聊天玩耍，那位也是你吗？”巴基问，而史蒂夫点点头说是的，因为植物是无法移动也无法说话的，文竹史蒂夫只能进入巴基的梦里与他待在一起，后来感染了病毒的文竹枯萎了，史蒂夫便离开了巴基的梦境。史蒂夫对熊熊讲起他们十多年前在柔软翠绿又漫无边际的梦中草坪上共同做过的那些有趣事情，巴基笑起来，于是相信了史蒂夫的话，并请他到自己屋里坐坐。  
这不是史蒂夫第一次到熊熊的这个家里住，不过作为人类形态的他确实是第一次来，熊熊住在灰噗噗的小房子里，家具都蒙着灰尘，史蒂夫觉得很难过，他的心上人应该拥有更好的生活，于是他使用魔法（？）把灰噗噗的小房子变成了冬日战士（？）住的城堡，又把熊熊放在门口辟邪的那个大葫芦变成了一辆葫芦马车（。）然后史蒂夫从兜里掏出一个装着婚戒的小盒子，单膝跪地看向熊熊，噗噜噗噜摇着尾巴抱住巴基的腿，又红着脸问：巴基，你愿意跟我结婚吗？熊熊说，欸，可是…金毛大狗狗以为巴基不愿意，伤心地耷拉下耳朵，熊熊连忙说我愿意我愿意！可是这也太快了吧，我们才第一次见面呢，你是小狗狗的那两个月不算。史蒂夫看到巴基同意了，耳朵又快乐地竖起来，说没有关系，你十几岁时我们俩都在巴基的梦里见过好几百次面了，不是陌生人，可以结婚。  
熊熊不明白为什么不是陌生人就可以结婚，可是他也想不到反驳史蒂夫的话，因为他看着史蒂夫明亮澄澈的蓝眼睛时，就像落入清澈的湖水，又像喝了很多蓝色的酒，这让巴基懵懵的又醉醺醺的，对着史蒂夫伸出左手。金发蓝眼的英俊狗子精（好出戏啊）为他心上人的左手无名指戴上戒指，然后便打横抱起巴基坐上了自动驾驶（？）的葫芦马车，说我要把我的未婚夫介绍给朋友们，还要在那边举办婚礼。于是朴实小伙熊熊，与自己今天刚认识的火辣金发男，也是他半年前照顾过两个月的小狗狗，而且还是巴基十几岁时喜欢过，后来也一直喜欢着的梦境中陪伴他的金发小少年（文竹精芽芽）坐着葫芦马车去史蒂夫的朋友那里举办一场盛大的婚礼，熊熊以前照顾过的那些毛茸茸的猫猫狗狗都跟在马车后面奔跑，它们边跑边欢快地咕噜叫唤着，兴奋地摇着尾巴，像是在为他祝福。


End file.
